


Yours. Mine. I <3 You.

by killingg_eve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Season 2, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingg_eve/pseuds/killingg_eve
Summary: Villanelle wore a ring in 2x04 while she was writing the postcard to Eve.There is a tumblr postherethat discusses the ring and the implications of the fact that it exists. I wanted to pay homage to it with a short piece.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Yours. Mine. I <3 You.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first creative writing piece in ages! (I wrote it before "Drawn Out Embrace.")

Villanelle took the ring off of her right hand, examining it closely. It was made up of two separate rings; one gold “Yours” and one silver “Mine,” which attached together magnetically. When joined, the letters lined up in such a way that it said “I <3 You.”

She was enthralled with the rings and repeatedly pulled them apart and then resisted the magnetic force as it pulled them back together with a “click.” Her face softened.

She thought about how some type of magnetic force kept guiding her back to Eve’s path. _Or maybe it was Eve,_ she thought, _who was doing the pulling_. The thought made her smile.

When she first set eyes on the ring at an art stand in Paris, she knew that she wanted Eve to take the silver piece.

She had rehearsed it so many times in her imagination, when she was in the hospital. She felt endless twinges of pain when breathing or bending in her flat hospital bed. She had trouble falling asleep, that night, as each slow, sleepy inhale caused the gash in her side to stretch beyond what she thought the stitches could handle.

To numb the pain—for a few minutes at a time, at least—she pictured herself back on her bed, lying next to Eve. She pictured asking Eve to wait a moment, to just lie on her duvet sleepily, as she retrieved the set of rings from her nightstand. She would have given Eve the ring, then, asking her, “Will you be mine?” And if Eve felt overwhelmed . . .if it was all too much—if she was too much for Eve—she would simply plead, “Please keep it with you for a little while. Just borrow it. I just want to feel like I have a connection; like a part of you is with me when I wear the other half.”

But Eve was quicker to leave a part of herself with Villanelle. Something that stings ruthlessly, something that can’t be forgotten, even in a hospital room in the late hours of the night, when Villanelle’s body is begging to be put to sleep so that it can heal from the trauma of the past several days—prison, being slapped in the face, being stabbed, hitting the windshield of the taxi she ran in front of. Inside and out, she was an exhausted mess, but all she could think of was Eve’s expression of fascination in her. And Eve’s willingness to lie down beside her while knowing what her prison record gave away. While knowing that it was she who made the man in Vienna bleed out. When looking at the dark insides of her eyelids and trying to breathe more shallowly, all she could picture was the moment when Eve left her mark. When she proved something, when she showed that she was willing and able to be dark and cold and ruthless, not just clever and well-behaved.

“I can’t stop thinking about you, either,” she had whispered to herself as the sun started to come through the window of her and Gabriel’s room, and as sleep finally consumed her for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I wanted to share that I have a BIG Sandie fic (Sandra x Jodie) that will be going up, soon. I am really excited about it and have had a remarkable time constructing it. Please stay tuned for that. Thanks!


End file.
